AthenaThe Missing HalfBlood
by RSGM
Summary: This is a story about Athena. Who is Percy Jackson's twin sister, who was given away at a young age to a friend of Sally's, who is a satyr. When she starts dicovering her powers she is sent to Camp Half Blood.Where she then meets her twin brother. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The cold air slapped my face as I dug my shovel in harder. Dammit! I thought, picking up another heavy shovel full of snow. It was winter in Montana, and I had to shovel my long, long, drive way. My arms, legs and back were starting to hurt, yet I was only a quater done. The blizzard was still going on, and I had decided to help my dad out by shoveling the drive way for him so when he came home he wouldn't have to do it. Just then, a snowball smacked my face.

"Ana! Stop throwing the fucking snow balls at me!" I screamed at my little, adopted sister, Ana. She was turing 8 soon, but I always relate her to a 2 year old, especially when she complains, and cries, and, well, you get the point. I continued to shovel, hurting my back even more. Finally, dad came home, running in to grab a shovel. Since dad was home Ana didn't even try to annoy the shit out of me. I sighed, smiling as my usually weak father took big, heavy loads of snow. I smiled again, thanking him when we were done.

"Dad?" I asked, making him freeze. I think he knew what was coming.

"Yeah?" he asked?

"Can you tell me how mom died again? Please?!" I don't know why, but I always wanted to hear that story. It never made sense, no matter how many times I listened to it.

"Uh, sorry hun. Can't. I have, uh, work to do." he said, rushing into his office. Odd, he never does that. I shrugged, heading to the kitchen for some coco.

"Yum." I said, before the hot cup flew to my face. "Oww! Owwwwwww!" I screamed. Well, I mean, it was just made, with hot water. Course it's hot! Dad came running out, trying to help.

"Oh, oh Gods!" he said. "Athena, Athena are you okay?"

"NO! I JUST GOT FUCKING HOT CHOCOLATE THROWN ON MY FACE! IT'S HOOT! YOU KNOW? HOT CHOCOLATE! OWWWWW, IT BURNS!" I continued to scream.

"Young lady, you shouldn't be using that language!"

"Just get it out of my eyes and nose please!" I said, as he ran to get some ice.

"Who did it anyway?" i yelled. The ice finally getting on my face.

"Ana?! Did you throw hot choclate on my face?" I asked, releaved. She shook her head innocently and left.

"Uh. Athena. Athena, Ana didn't do it."

"Well then, who the hell did?" I asked. Crossing my arms.

"Language!" i sighed.

"Just tell me."

"Attitude."

"Please?"

"Athena, you did that?"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Okay, what did ya'll think? Should I continue? Or should I end it? Please review to let me know. Please. Updates may not come soon, I only hope they did. If only they just fell out of the sky, like chicken nuggets. Life would be soooo much easier then. (just kidding on the chicken nuggets thing) Tata for now, until next time.**

**Peace. Love. Rock&Roll.**

**-Readerfreak190123/Rose-Samantha :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked. Utterly shocked.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, Athena, we need to get you out of here." Dad said.

"Out of where?" I asked.

"Out of Montana. Please, I'll help you pack and all but. . ."

"No! Tell me what's going on. Now!" I said, stomping my foot, water being splashed onto Dad's face.

"Athena, came down. Please. Relax. Don't get to angry or to excited, please." I took a deep breathe.

"Dad, I don't want to leave." I said, sitting down.

"Niether do I."

"Huh?" I said, utterly confused. Again. What the hell was he talking about?

"You are in terrible danger. I need to take you to New York."

"No! I want to stay in Montana!"

"I don't care, now get your stuff, or die." I sighed, grabbing my things. What was he talking about!?

***

Four hours or so later, we came out of New Yorks airport, can't recall the name, but it was something fancy or so. Dad called a cab, and drove us to this weird place, I had no idea where we were going, why we were going, and what we ere leaving for. We drove for hours, till we were in the middle of nowhere. When the cab guy couldn't go any farther, we got off, and walked.

Finally, finally, I saw a hill with a tree, and a dog around it.

"Awwwwwwww! A dog!" I said, running up to it. Dad takled me.

"Dad! Get off!"

"That's not a dog!"

"What?"

"Come, we're here." confused I followed. Just then I saw a boy. He looked like me, but, well, duh! He was a boy.

"Lweilin. Finally, Chiron has been waiting."

"Lweilin? Your name is Lewis." I said, completely confused.

"Just come. Please." I stood ground, not moving at all.

Screaming. Fun screams.

Voices, several voices.

"Ah! The lava got on my shirt again! I'm gonna run out of these!"

"I know right!"

"Oh my Goddess! A new camper!" said a girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hi?"

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of the Goddess Athena, and you are?"

"Athena, daughter of Sally and Lewis." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Oh crap. Y-your name is Athena?"

"Yeah."

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" she said, having a mini heart attack.

"Chill, it's just a name."

"Yes, but the Goddess is not going to be pleased."

"Who?"

"The Goddess. Athena."

"Who?"

"You know. Greek Gods and Goddesses. Rulers of Mt. Olympus. And father's and mother's of several other gods and half-bloods."

"No. I'm Lutheran. I celebrate only one God." Annabeth turned to Dad.

"You let her be a Lutheran!" she screamed.

"No, I never knew-"

"How did you not know!?"

"I-"

"You're posing as her father! You're supposed to act fatherly!"

"Annabeth I-"

"Chiron!" she screamed. God, what a freak! I was wrong at that moment. Just then a man, with the bottom half of a horse's came out, bows strapped to his back.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Yes Athena?"

"He. Let. Her. Be. A. Christian." she hissed.

Horse guy turned to him, shook his head and sighed.

"You're on your own Lweilin. Sorry." and left, letting Annabeth back to her yelling. The guy came up again, and took my hand, leading me to his cabin. It was blue, and had ocean stuff all around it.

"Thanks."

"No problem little sis."

"What?"

"Athena, I know you've gone through a lot right now, but-"

"But what!?"

"Athena. Our mothers name is Sally Jackson, and our father. Our father's name is Poseidon." he said seriously.

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. Athena you're a half blood."

"No I'm not I'm-"

"You're the daughter of Sally Jackson."

"Please, stop telling me these lies I-"

"And, you are the daughter of Poseidon." that was the thing that knocked me out. One minute I was standing there, trying to ignore the things I thought were lies, and the next I was passed out on the floor, a trident above my head.

Life just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

**Hey! I wrote again. Not the best story in the world I know, but I'm trying, I'm trying. I know I made Annabeth like that. I did that on purpose. Don't worry, I'll change her to her amazing, brilliant self. But I just want to say to keep reading my story, no matter how late I post them. I love all my readers!**

**-Me 3333333333333333333333**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to sipping on something that tasted like butterfingers, but it was a liquid. Oh, I love butterfingers! I drank it down, as much as I could, trying to suck it down as fast as I could. When it was gone I was kind of sad, and I looked around to ask for more, but no one was there. I looked around for what felt like hours. Just then, the boy walked in, and he was covered in sweat.

"Oh good, you're awake. Okay, I need you to go get your stuff in that corner, I'm taking you to your cabin."

"Cabin?"

"Yeah." he said, grabbing one of the two bags.

"I don't understand. I'm supposed to be going home now."

"Yeah right! That's like saying turkeys are made out of sea cucumbers!" I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"I don't get it." he shook his head.

"Never mind. Newbies never get anything around here!" he muttered, grabbing my bags and storming out. I sat there on the bed, not really knowing what to do. Waiting for something or someone to come in and explain everything I started to hum a familiar toon. I always loved the song "Smack That" by Akon. My friends and I always joked it was my theme song. Just then the boy came _back_!

"Well?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Come on!" I rolled my eyes and followed him out. He lead to me to a very old looking cabin. It was run down and when he opened it, full of people. The place was stuffed with people. Most slept on the floor, others on beds. Hm, wonder if I could use a bed. I am in grave danger.

"Hey Luke, we got a newbie." Luke had blond hair and blue eyes with a long scar running across his face. **(Sorry, I haven't read the series in a while. If I got something wrong, please tell me.) **He was tall, strong, and handsome. _Wow, _I thought, _he's-hot! _I sighed and walked into the crowded room. I pressed up against the wall, taking small, short steps to my little stop. Dang, have they ever thought of expansions? Guess not.

BeautonboxLuke smiled at me the whole time, and when I finally put my small bag down Luke called me over.

"Hey, I want to ask you something."I walked with her to a big area with several tables. I was surprised to see everyone fit, even with the large number.

"Yes," I said, with a dreamy (and retarded) looking gaze into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Keep your spot clean."

"Alright Luke, whatever you say." he smiled and headed out, following the boy out. I put my stuff down and remembered to lock my stuff more than once. Didn't want any thieves stealing anything, now did I? I followed them out, and looked around. Amazed at all the things there were to do. Some girls were doing archery, some cute boys were swording fighting.

A girl tapped my shoulder and big smile on her face.

"Hello." she had a British accent, and I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Athena," the girl smiled again.

"Like the goddess? Cool I'm Gracie!" we started to talk more when a horn blew. "Come on! Dinner!" Huh?

I walked with her to a big area with several tables. I was surprised to see everyone fit, even with the large number. Gracie lead me over to show her her table.

"I'm the daughter of Athena you know. Well, one of them." I laughed and we continued to talk. Food appeared on our plates, and I thought it was quite odd when people started to get up and throw some in the fire. Following in their lead, I threw some of my food along with them. When I returned Gracie had saved my seat, a bigger smile on her face.

"So, Athena is it?" one of the guys asked. "My mom ain't gonna be happy bout that!" he had a Southern twang, and I wanted to just kiss him for it. I was always a sucker for southerners.

"Um, yeah. I didn't name myself though, can't blame me for that!" they laughed at the weak joke, and we continued to talk.

"So where did you originally live?" a girl asked.

"Montana." Just then a really hot guy answered.

"Montana eh? What city?"

"Billings." His eyes widened.

"I lived there." a smile crossed our faces as we started to talk about all the cool stuff there when a scream erupted. The fire was talking.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there shocked as a booming voice appeared from the fire. From the looks of it this wasn't normal, as even the older members had a scared look on their face.

_Where is the one they call Athena ..._ the voice spoke, it was like it filled the air, as if it was part of the air. The mans voice startled me and I couldn't help but not respond.

_WHERE IS THE ONE THEY CALL ATHENA!_ the voice spoke again, angered now, thick walls of tension filling the air.

"I-I am." the air thinned out and I stood slowly.

_Come Athena. There is a special message from your father._ Slowly making my way towards the fire everybody looked at me with pure shock on their face. I had only arrived today and already I was being summoned by ... someone. Arriving at the fire it smelled of dinner and I knew everyone's plates were getting cold as dinner had just started moments ago.

"Yes? What is it?" I spoke softly, I did not want to anger whatever was speaking from the fire. The air was so thin I thought I was going to pass out. The smell overpowered me. It was of sea water and the beach, as if I was back from the family vacation my father had taken me on to go to California. The warm smell of the sand, the cool feel of the ocean waves on my skin, washing my troubles away. I had always felt at home by the water. I also took showers when I was stressed out and it seemed to be the only thing that calmed me down recently. The voice did not speak for a minute as I stood, waiting.

_Your father says to look behind the rocks and the waves and to find him. And find him fast._ Confused I blinked a couple times trying to process who the voice was talking about.

"Who is he? Who am I looking for?"

_You must look behind the rocks and the waves and find him. And find him fast._ the voice repeated but it didn't help my understanding at all. The air started to smell less of the ocean and I got scared.

"Wait! Who am I looking for! Who is he!" I yelled, but the smell was gone and the air was back to normal. Everybody waited until the signal was given to eat and they dug in as fast as they could. I wasn't in the mood for food anymore and I slowly walked back to my seat.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked and I couldn't even look at him, my eyes trailed down to the pasta on my plate and I noticed the corner of a piece of paper sticking out. Slowly pulling it out I read the weird note in my food.

**Meet me by the lake ... and I will show you who you are destined to look for ...**

The note wasn't signed and I was a little uneasy to go, but all during dinner I thought about it and decided to go anyways. Danger or no danger.

xxx

I went to the lake after everybody had went to bed and only the centaurs roamed the areas, but they ignored me as I sat at the shore and examined the crystal blue waters.

"Beautiful isn't it? How something so simple could hold such mysterious." a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Luke smiling down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. In fact, his smiles were contagious and I was soon in a full grin by the time he sat down next to me by the water. "I hate how badly we treat the water now a days ... how evil some people could be to something so innocent." he whispered and I followed every word he said, starring at his beautiful eyes as he spoke.

"yeah ..." was all I could mutter as a response. He smiled and look away from me, gazing at the water again. I decided to watch it with him and it seemed the waves were getting a little rougher than i liked and suddenly, as if someone had stopped a machine, the water stopped moving and the waves ceased. Luke looked at me confused. 'So he had seen it too' I thought.

"Do you know what I hate the most about people?" he said. I shook my head and waited for him to continue talking. " How easily it is for some people to abuse the innocent, whether its stealing from an impaired person or conning a new immigrant. It disgusts me." Shocked my mouth dropped a little, it was like he was reading my mind perfectly. Every idea i had he knew and he wasn't afraid to say unlike me. "But I'm not here to talk about the water or how evil people are. I'm here to talk about the man you're supposed to find."

I lost concentration on the water as I absorbed every word he said and my anxious feelings were rustling the water, causing small waves to crash up against the sand.

"What - what do you know?" I stuttered to him, my face flushing with embarrassment at how flustered I sounded.

"I know that it's not just any somebody. It's a god. More like a goddess actually." Luke spoke.

"But the man said it was a him." Luke shrugged and leaned against the sand.

"From what I know it's a woman," he said, putting his arms under his head as a pillow. "Unless you don't believe me?" shocked at his words i shook my head.

"No, no of course i believe! He must have been mistaken." I barely managed to get out, my nervousness building up. "Yes, that's it. He was mistaken." Luke lifted his head and smiled at me again, then leaned his head back on his hards. Looking up at the sky it looked like he was debating something.

"Well you should get getting back to the cabin Athena. Here, I'll walk you." he smiled.

"Oh, no that's all right, I can walk myself." I whispered.

"Oh it's not a problem, I'll walk you." I smiled and walked along side him all the way to the cabin, unknown to me that someone had been watching, and watching quite closely too.


End file.
